A Strange Dilemma
by eddieboy4427
Summary: What happens when po gets himself into a "sticky situation"? Read and find out! Now complete. Sorry for long 2nd chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hey guys, eddieboy here. Just to let you guys and gals know that I'm new here and this is my first fanfic. So, it's gonna be a one shot. Might change to multi-chapter if it has good reviews.**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own KFP. It's owned by Paramount and Nickelodeon Studios. So don't come to me if something goes wrong in the series.**

** ON WITH THE STORY!**

** A Strange Dilemma**

It was a dark night in the Valley of Peace. Most of the valley was silently asleep in their beds, all except for two people. Tigress was in the shower while Po was tossing around on his mat. "AW MAAAAAAN! How come I can't tell her the truth on how I feel?" Po silently yelled as to not wake up his friends. It's been two months since the defeat of Lord Shen and Po and Tigress' friendship has gotten much stronger. Even though Po makes the same mistakes.

"Every time I get near her, I choke up and chicken out. That is SO NOT AWESOME!" Po punched his pillow and got up to use the bathroom. **(A/N Remember, Tigress is still in the bathroom.)**

**Tigress POV**

Tigress stepped out of the shower and gently dried her silky fur. She was also thinking of Po at the same time. _"For some reason I can't get him out of my mind." _though Tigress as she wrapped the towel around herself. "He's so cute when he gets clumsy around me." She said as she started to giggle. She started to walk unaware of Po coming down the hall.

**Normal POV**

Both Tigress and Po are unaware of the others presence. They are both lost in their thoughts. When they did meet, it was fast and awkward. Both hit the same corner and smack right into each other. Tigress' towel flies of her body but Po doesn't see it since it's dark. When she does come to, she feels the air hit her slit.

"_OOOOOOOHHH! Wait a minute, who or what did I just hit?"_ thought Tigress as she tried to get up. "Tigress? Is that you? Here, let me help you." Po stated as he reached to grab Tigress, but slipped on a puddle of Tigress' water and fell on to something. It was Tigress.

**Well, sorry to leave you guys with a cliffhanger but if the story gets good reviews I'll finish in another chapter. How 'bout that huh? Eddie's out. OORAH RANGERS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Since you guys want me to finish my first story, I will in this last chapter. Tell what you guys think of the ending in the reviews.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter: 2

**Normal POV**

Tigress felt weight on her body, but since it was dark she couldn't see who or what was on her. As if on cue, the moon rolled out of the thin clouds and they could see each other clearly. "Po?" Tigress said a bit embarrassed to see the person that had a crush on her laying on her while she's naked. "T-Tigress?" Po was a bit scared since he landed on Tigress. Po began to look down and saw that Tigress was naked, which made him more scared. Po began to scramble trying to get up, but failed and fell back. "I-I-I…I got to go." Po said stuttering and backing up towards the steps. When he did get to the steps, he ran with all his speed up the stairs.

**Po POV**

Po ran with enough speed to get away from Tigress and get into his room. Po got into his room and hid in the corner thinking to himself. _"What have I gotten myself into? I know that she's angry, and she's gonna kill me in training tomorrow. I'M SO DEAD!" _thought Po as he sat in the corner waiting for death to come.

**Tigress POV**

Tigress reached for her towel and wrapped it around herself. "Po was really scared when he saw me naked. I wonder why." Tigress said to herself as she walked up the stairs slowly. "It's not like I'll kill him or anything for a mistake like that." said Tigress as she reached her door and entered. She began to dry herself off, but as the towel brushed passed her slit, she got a shiver up her spine. Tigress was still a virgin, seeing as she didn't have any past boyfriends. The only one possible candidate for that was Po. "You know what, I'm gonna make him mine tonight." Tigress said as she walked outside to Po's room dry and naked.

**Normal POV**

Tigress walked over to Po's room while completely naked, and knocked on Po's door. _"Oh no, she's come to kill me early!" _thought Po as he got ready for the pain to come. "Po, it's me, Tigress. Can I come in?" said Tigress as she got ready to make Po hers." Y-y-yes…" _"Why did I just say that? Now I've sealed my fate."_ thought Po as he watched as the door to his room slowly opened. He was surprised to see Tigress naked again. Po quickly covered his eyes, not to piss her off any more than he thought she was. "Po, you don't have to be scared. I'm not gonna hurt you." Po was surprised at this also. She began to walk towards Po slowly.

Po began to say something, but when it was getting ready to come out, Tigress put her lips to his. Tigress took Po by surprise with the kiss. It was a very sensual, loving and passionate kiss. Po's instincts started to kick in at that moment. His tongue brushed passed her lips, begging for entrance. Tigress happily and quickly obliged with the command. The kiss lasted only a minute or so, but to them it lasted an eternity. They separated for air when Po finally spoke. "What was that for?" Tigress said nothing but she pushed Po on his back and pulled his already hardened package out and began to rub it.

"Oh, it seems that someone's ready." Tigress said as she gawked at the objective in front of her face. "Well, you can't blame me, I saw you naked twice today." said Po as he looked at the chick near his dick. Tigress licked his rod from base to tip slowly and savored the taste of his pre. Po began to breathe heavily. "Tigress, p-please… please don't stop." Po was not prepared for what she did next. Tigress took Po's whole length in her mouth. Po gasped at the feeling of her mouth and tongue around his member. Because of his size, he never had a girlfriend while in the valley. Tigress began to bob, which snapped Po out of his trance. He began to feel pressure build up in his groin. "Tigress, I-I don't… think I'll last much longer." Tigress didn't stop and began to hum with a mouthful of dick.

That threw Po over the edge. He blasted his load into her mouth and she swallowed every drop. Po nearly passed out when Tigress spoke. "Oh no, we aren't finished yet. We're just getting started." said Tigress as she began to mount him in the reverse cowgirl position. She was about to put him inside her when Po stopped her. "Tigress, are you sure you want to do this? If we do, there's no t-" Tigress stopped him mid-sentence. "Just shut up and fuck me already." Tigress annoyingly stated as she slid onto his giant rod. Tigress and Po gasped at the feeling of the other. She began to bounce up and down slowly to build a rhythm. Once she got the rhythm, she picked up the pace. Po soon began to follow the motions of Tigress. After about 15 minutes both felt the pressure build up in their groins. "I-I-I… don't think… I'll last… much longer Po." said Tigress. "Me either." After 2 minutes after that note, both yell the others name and cum in unison. Po pulls out of Tigress and she lays on top of him. "I love you Tigress." said Po. "I love you too Po" said Tigress kissed Po and then they both fell asleep in each other's arm.

What they did not know was that Shifu was up and he heard the whole thing. "Finally, they got it over with." stated Shifu as he fell asleep.

**Well, that's the end of the story. I hope you guys liked it. Kudos go to Natubis for giving me an idea for an ending. Sorry for the super long chapter. Eddieboy out.**


End file.
